Save Me
by xLou26
Summary: Can you be saved from the heartache, pain and change that life brings? A broken heart can be saved, but who will be there to save it? Sheamus/OC


_**Save Me**_

_I drove for miles, just to find you _

_And find myself._

_All these screams,_

_All these voices in my head._

_You gave me strength,_

_Gave me hope for a lifetime._

_I never was satisfied._

Heavy footsteps hit the gravelled path; heavy with angst and trepidation. The smell of salt water and the crashing of waves against rocks flooded her senses. It had been a month since she had seen her best friend, a month she had spent rehabilitating her injured shoulder and a month since the love of her life left her. She smiled as the sight of the huge fire on the beach came into view. Her best friend Katie was turning 24, and a beach bonfire party was being thrown in her honour by her boyfriend Stu Bennett.

Lou rubbed her hands up and down her arms; though it was Tampa, the cool sea air was harsh. The bottom of her silk dress-shirt rubbed against her thighs, moving in the breeze. The black and white Yves Saint Laurent dress was covered in a print of clovers; she had spent the entire journey to the Tampa beach condo convincing herself that the dress had been in no way influenced by the man she would inevitably have to face at this party.

Her feet left the gravelled path, looking behind her for a moment at the condo in the distance before slowly walking down the stone steps to the beach. Her eyes quickly scanned the bodies on the beach, drinking and laughing, lit up only by the moon and the fire. Gripping onto the wooden railing she stopped at the final step; sucking in a deep breath she bit on her bottom lip. She wanted to find Katie first and give her the present she had taken a long time picking out.

She cringed as she stepped onto the beach, her leather and lapis lazuli Giuseppe Zanotti thong sandals instantly filled with sand. She tried to shake as much sand free as possible before spotting Stu, towering above pretty much everyone else. A smile crept onto her face as she saw Katie cuddled up beside him, held tightly in his arms.

Glancing down quickly she eyed the small baby blue bag in her grip, the contents of which would make someone very happy. The path to her best find was lined with co-workers and friends, all of whom were very happy to see her, wishing her a speedy recovery. She couldn't help but grin as Katie caught sight of her, instantly prying herself from her boyfriends' arms to engulf her best friend in a hug.

"You came! How are you?" She heard the underlying tone of concern in Katie's voice, she knew she was referring not only to her injury but also to her broken heart.

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me." She smiled as Stu draped his arm across her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"He's hurting just as much as you are." She couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes at the Englishman's words.

"Sure Stu, whatever you say." She felt sorry for the pair being stuck in the middle of her problems, "Anyway, happy birthday." She held her hand out, the little blue bag dangling from her slender fingers. She laughed as Katie made an inaudible excited noise, taking the bag into her own hands.

"Oh my, Lou! You shouldn't have." Lou watched on as Katie opened the little blue box she had pulled out of the bag and opened. She stared at a white gold Tiffany bracelet set with garnets, the birthstone for January, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her heart pulled a little as Katie once again nestled herself in Stu's arms. Though surrounded by people, she still felt alone. "I'm going to get a drink. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

_This time won't you save me,_

_This time won't you save me._

_Baby I can feel myself giving up._

Slowly Lou walked away from the fire, relaxing more as the burning light disappeared behind her. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she stopped in front of a table lined with various drinks. She knew she shouldn't be drinking, the medication she was still on denied her from doing so, but the temptation was great. Maybe it would make the evening a little more bearable. Her hand moved to rest on top of the bottle of vodka, she closed her eyes for a moment knowing she wasn't that stupid. Her eyes snapped open at the feel of a hand on top of hers; her breathing faltered and her heart jumped.

"Don't yeh dare do what ah think yer gonna do." The low Irish brogue rumbled across her ear, his hot breath danced across her cheek. Shudders racked her body, unable to contain her emotions. She wrapped her hand around the top of the bottle, forcefully pulling it closer to her and out of the grasp of the giant man stood behind her.

"You lost the right to tell me what to do a month ago." She wasn't going to drink, but she didn't want him to have the upper hand, "So if you don't mind, Stephen. You can fuck off." His chuckle didn't do much to ease her anger, the resentment and pent up frustration of the past month soon to be unleashed on the man who had broken her heart after their 3 year relationship. She jumped as his arm slipped around her waist and his other hand pulled the bottle from her grip.

"Ah ain't letting yeh do this to yehself, Lou." She almost laughed as he moved away from her to the back of the table, pouring the contents of the bottle onto the sand.

"Now you care, huh?" She shook her head in disbelief and turned to get away, she was bitter and she didn't give a damn.

Stephen wrapped his large hand around her elbow, stopping her from walking away from him. He turned her around, not once taking his eyes off her.

"Are you enjoying this?" Her heart ached as she searched his eyes for any sign of remorse. He didn't ease his grip on her, instead he tugged her a little closer to him. Time stood still; strands of blonde hair gently whipped around her face. Stephen reached out, softly brushing her hair away from her eyes. As soon as his rough hand brushed across her cheek she felt herself getting hotter by the second, the breeze from the ocean not cooling her down as much as she had hoped. Lou cursed herself for her next actions; she buried the side of her face into her palm of his hand, gently nuzzling against him.

Tears stung at her eyes, everything that she had buried deep within her came flooding out. She wasn't over him; she knew whole heartedly she never would be. The last time she saw him she was being stretchered off to hospital the night after he had ended their relationship, claiming he needed to be on his own to focus on his career.

"Lou, sweetheart." She gripped onto his wrist, gently trying to pry him off her though he still had hold of her elbow, "Can we talk?"

She shook her head as fiercely as possible, "I have nothing to say to you." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Katie being held back by Stu, obviously wanting to make sure her friend was okay. But Stu knew Stephen wanted to talk to Lou.

"Please?" His voice was beyond desperation, maybe he held some regret. Glancing up at him one last time she swallowed hard and slowly nodded. His hand slipped from her elbow, brushing her soft skin as he moved to lace his fingers within hers.

_It's not your fault,_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a monster._

_Yes I'm a beast and I feast when I conquer._

_But I'm all alone on my throne,_

_All these witches._

_I came this way, _

_All this way just to say._

Lou let Stephen lead her a few meters from where they had been previously been stood; she could just make out his features by the light of fire and the moon. She watched as he released her hand and sat down on the sand, her eyes drifted over his jean covered legs. Not daring to look him in the face again she stared down at her sandals, finding the colour of her toe nails a delightful distraction from the grey orbs she would get lost in. She felt his hand on hers again, gently pulling so she would sit down.

Knowing she didn't have a choice she sat down, keeping a good distance from Stephen. He could easily suck her in and have her crumbling before him. Gathering all the strength she could she turned to face him, her eyes travelling over his chest up to his face. He was still a sight of perfection. A god in her eyes; he would never be replaced by another man. No one but Stephen held her heart, even though he had crushed hers in a second.

"Ah miss yeh." Lou squeezed her eyes shut, she had the opportunity to be a bitch or pour her heart out; with reluctance she chose the latter.

"I miss you too." She felt him tugging at her heart stings with his words she couldn't help but reciprocate; he didn't have to say much else to make her crack.

"Ah was going through the photo album the other day," He paused for a moment, waiting to gauge her reaction. He leant over to her slightly, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his black leather wallet. She bit her lip, unsure of what he was doing. Her heart quickened as he pulled out a small photo and handed it to her. Automatically a smile graced her features. She didn't need lots of light to make out what was on the picture. She was huddled up in Stephens arms after a busy night at FCW; she held the picture tightly between her fingers, desperately holding onto the memory. She glanced up at him, instantly knowing why he was grinning. They shared their first kiss that night.

_-Flashback-_

"Ste, will you keep still." Lou protested again, trying to keep the small brush in her hand steady as she finished the band paint on his huge thigh.

"Are yeh sure that's straight?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes and playfully smack his arm as she stood up.

"Yes. Now shush because I don't have long 'till I need to be out there." She rested her hand on his left pectoral as she finished off the band of paint down his right pectoral. She moved closer into his body as she felt his large hand pressing against the small of her back. She glanced up, her lips slightly parted as the heated look in his eyes washed over her. She was drawn to him, always had been. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and she couldn't resist. She pressed her lips against his, her nails slightly digging into his soft flesh. He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips wanting to taste more. Reluctantly he pulled away; the sounds of backstage workers nearby brought them both crashing back to reality.

"Ah want to continue this, after the show." He pressed another kiss to her lips; the massive grin on her face said it all. She had waited what seemed like forever to taste his sweet lips, and now she couldn't get enough.

"Good luck in your match." She spoke softly before leaving pulling free from his arms.

"Yer all the luck I need, lass." He winked at her and watched her walk away.

_-End Flashback-_

"What do you want from me, Ste?" Lou sighed; she didn't want to play games anymore. She wanted things to be clear cut; no more dragging out the heartache.

"I want yeh back." She shook her head, fresh tears forming in front of crystal blue eyes. Stephen moved as close as he could to her, "I need yeh. And I know yeh need me too." She couldn't deny that, she was incomplete without him. All she could do was stare into his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes burning into her soul. "Take me back, Lou. Ah beg yeh."

His large hand slipped to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him so their lips touched. She felt her heart race, the familiar feeling releasing a surge of want through her body. She let him kiss her, hold her and feel her once more. Her soul mate could never be denied the right that was his.

_This time won't you save me,_

_This time won't you save me._

_Baby I can feel myself giving up._

**A/N – Quick one-shot just because :P! The song is Save Me by Nicki Minaj! I never use my own OC so thought I would for a change.. hope you liked! Lou x**


End file.
